Bulls-eye
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Was it just Ashe or was the Bestial Huntress singling her out with those javelins of hers? Then again, the sooner she was off the battlefield, the sooner they could be alone... NidxAshe


I recently played an ARAM where I was Nidalee and there was an Ashe on the enemy team that I _sniped the absolute shit out of_. Thus, I wanted to write this :3 This is real life experience, kids (except for the really fun part. Meh.)

**-Bulls-eye.-**

A gale howled, flurries of snow drifting lazily past as the blue side team hustled across the frosty stone floor and into the bushes to the left of the field lovingly nicknamed "the Murder Bridge." The Frost Archer, Ashe, was most at home here, though it was a tropical getaway in comparison to the frigid atmosphere of the Freljord.

There was a gentle stream of dulcet tones and the AD Carry looked to the lovely blue-haired maiden that floated next to her, a gentle smile curving her full lips as the strange instrument before her pulsated with magical energy, and suddenly, the white-haired archer felt faster.

"Thank you, Sona."

The mute nodded, but there was no time to make nice as a javelin pierced through the brush and struck Ashe, drawing a pained grunt from the Avarosan.

Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress, was on the other team? Everyone knew she was a force to be reckoned with on this map and, sure enough, she could hear the disheartening commentary from her Summoner in her ears.

It seemed he thought the match was as good as over.

As her allies dispersed, the movement fueled by the fear of being sniped by a well-thrown _Javelin Toss_, the AD Carry summoned a hawk-shaped spirit to scout out the brush opposite them: in it crouched a caramel-coloured beauty with long black hair and wild green eyes, her curvaceous form (barely) covered in furs and jewelry made from fangs and claws. Light, jagged markings appeared at random on her limbs and torso and a green gem twinkled at the center of her forehead.

Nidalee.

She didn't seem at all bothered by the weather despite her state of dress and a predatory grin spread across the woman's face as she launched another javelin, this one striking the Maven of the Strings, who pointedly floated in the way of the oncoming weapon; her etwahl played an unhappy note and a bolt of green energy left her to repair the damage.

"I know, I know. You have my thanks once again," the Frost Archer groaned at the expectant look she received.

'_I need to keep moving.' _

She fired off a _Volley_ of frost arrows, clearing the minion wave and damaging enemy Champions alike, side-stepping a Spinning Axe and ducking under a Cleaver as she did so. Despite how fluidly she moved, she couldn't avoid the Javelin that came _out of nowhere _to strike her again, though she was well behind the allied minions.

How in the world did Nidalee do it? From here, she could hear the huntress's taunt, "Here mousy, mousy, mousy…" and she bristled, silently promising herself that the moment her Enchanted Arrow was available, she'd be shooting the wretched cat right in the face.

Level six seemed so far away at this point.

She turned her attention to hitting minions, the hollow eyes of the Vampiric Scepter at her hip glowing ominously as it transferred health to her with each strike, and soon she was back to three quarters health.

After a time, both teams were locked in the delicate, inevitable avoid-giving-first-blood dance and _Volley_ after _Volley _combined with the archer's above-average propensity for critical strikes to chunk the health of the enemy team, forcing them to retreat behind their turret.

All but Nidalee. The cougar was dancing seductively against the Javelin she had speared into the ground, completely carefree while she healed herself and lobbed those pointed projectiles, the Tear of the Goddess she had begun the match with flashing as it regenerated her Mana at an accelerated pace.

Bright green eyes locked onto Ashe and she licked her lips, hefting the weight of another Javelin. The white-haired archer swore she saw the Bestial Huntress mouth, "Mine" before a _Javelin Toss _sailed towards her and a shiver went down the Frost Archer's spine at the predatory light in those intense green orbs.

This one would not hit. There was no way. Three times in one match was wholly—

Ashe yelped as the magic-infused javelin somehow flew past the minions and allies in front of her and struck her dead-on, chunking her to below half health in a single well-aimed strike, even as she attempted to avoid it.

There had to be a bulls-eye on her cape—there was really no other explanation for this. Nidalee was a better marksman than the Sheriff, for goodness sake!

The archer groaned and quickly fell back, heading towards the spawn point where the miraculous item that instantly regenerated a portion of health and Mana periodically appeared. Just as she stepped onto the plus-shaped tile, however, a trap snapped shut beneath her feet, granting the enemy team sight of her through the fog of war and sending little pricks of pain through her slim form.

Just how was the Bestial Huntress doing so much damage without any AP built?!

Pointed ears caught the sound of something moving through the air with enough speed to make the wind whistle—

'_Not again…!'_

—But it was too late. The Javelin's damage was further amplified by the debuff _Bushwhack _had applied and the Frost Archer fell with a cry, her world dimming as she went numb and the respawn timer started counting down at the back of her mind.

"Bulls-eye!" someone called.

"_**First blood."**_

The match went downhill from there.

* * *

"Archer."

Ashe straightened her spine and refused to respond. She was seated cross-legged in a high-backed chair within the castle that overlooked the Murder Bridge, toying with the frost that glistened in the air around her like diamonds.

"Frost Archer."

What did the woman want? Eyes the same endless blue of the night sky at dusk flicked to the brunette on the other side of the long dining table, but there was no woman—only a rather large cougar that leaped over the table and padded up to her, lifting onto its haunches and resting velvet paws on either of her thighs. It made a guttural sound low in its throat, nudging the bare flesh between the woman's tights and skirt with a cold, wet nose. "Mowr…"

"What is this, an apology? I saw you earlier: you aimed directly at me and only me."

"Mew."

"Hmph." The Freljord monarch crossed her arms, though her ire wavered slightly at the wide, er, cougar eyes she received. "You will not sway me." A deep, rumbling purr started in the big cat's chest and she nudged Ashe again. "What is it?"

The cougar returned to all-fours and turned a few circles, trotting off a short distance before making a cooing sound and looking back at the archer over its shoulder. "Mowr?"

Clearly she wanted to be followed… Ashe eyed the mage warily, shaking her head even as she rose obediently to and fell in step behind the other Champion.

They said "curiosity killed the cat," but the archer got the feeling that she was the one potentially in danger here.

…

One labyrinth of hallways later and the Avarosan found herself stepping into a room that's walls were covered entirely with books of varying size and subject, a warm little fire crackling merrily in the hearth, casting rather romantic shadows on the frost that glistened on the panes of the wide bay window to the rear of the room. She made an appreciative sound as she looked around, almost crashing into Nidalee's back in her distractedness.

"Ah… Apologies."

The door creaked shut, but the mage didn't flinch, didn't seem to register the fact that her companion had even spoken, and the Frost Archer blinked, following the cougar's line of sight to the window: she was staring at the full moon outside, its face unusually large—as if it were peering closely at the denizens below. Before Ashe could question the brunette's odd behavior, she found herself face-to-lovely-face with the Bestial Huntress, intense green eyes blazing with a wild hunger that had the prim and proper princess blushing hotly.

"Um…"

"It's…" Step. "A full moon…" A purr rumbled in her chest and her gaze narrowed, becoming heavy lidded.

Ashe took a few, hurried steps backwards, whimpering as her back met the door. "H-how interesting. Do you come to this place often?"

She had to find a way out of this predicament!

"Mm…" Nidalee nuzzled against the pale curve of the AD Carry's throat and she flinched, shivering despite herself as warm air gusted over a sensitive, pointed ear. "I read books to learn about your world. You humans are strange."

The white-haired archer fidgeted anxiously, her sharp gaze flicking around the room in search of an escape route. "I would not quite consider myself human."

"Avarosan." She sounded pleased. "The Frost Archers."

"Correct."

"I like that." All at once, a slightly rough tongue—like a cat's—dragged upwards, along the column of her throat, and Ashe gasped, her head tilting instinctively to encourage further contact.

'_What is this…?'_

"Avarosan," Nidalee repeated, sharp canines nipping at pale flesh. "My hunger waxes and wanes with the moon. You will sate it."

"Wait a moment—when did I agree to do any such thing?"

"You should not have pursued me if that wasn't your intention."

"'_Pursued' _you?" In her mind's eye, she saw the playful big cat glancing back at her over its shoulder. "I thought you had wanted me to follow you."

"I tried to _warn_ you," Nidalee corrected huskily, a single finger hooking under Ashe's chin. "I can't stay in this form long without…"

The archer gave her companion a questioning look as she trailed off and the Bestial Huntress made a sound low in her throat, leaning in to capture the young woman's lips and thrusting her tongue into the AD Carry's oral cavern when her lips parted with a surprised gasp.

Before she could succumb to the inferno of desire that lay behind the action, Ashe quickly pushed the huntress off of her, cheeks blazing though she managed to maintain her composure. "I apologize, huntress, but I have no intention o-of "sating" you this evening."

Emerald orbs practically glowed in the dim light and the spellcaster tilted her head, her expression becoming unreadable. "That won't do."

She didn't like the thoughtful look on the cougar's face. "Would it not be better if a male—"

"_No." _The word came out in a snarl—an actual, ferocious cry—and Ashe flinched. The brunette shook her head and whirled away, shedding her humanoid form as she did, and began to pace the thickly carpeted floor, her tail twitching testily behind her.

What had gotten into the Bestial Huntress?

A growl rumbled out of the cougar's chest and she paused mid-step to eye the archer. All at once, any sign of intelligence was gone from dark green orbs, her pupils mere slits, leaving only wildness and a predator's instincts. The big cat took a step towards what was now her prey and Ashe swore quietly, summoning her bow and drawing back an arrow to point right between the beast's eyes.

She didn't want to shoot Nidalee, but she would if she had to.

"You need to calm down." The archer, ever the diplomat, spoke soothingly, but the sound of her voice only seemed to agitate the cougar more.

With a snarl, the feline creature crouched, powerful muscles coiling beneath a sleek brown pelt, and there was a _'Shik' _as dangerously curved claws unsheathed. Though she knew what those razor sharp nails were capable of, Ashe hesitated.

She… Didn't want to shoot Nidalee.

That was why she could only cringe as the Bestial Huntress leaped at her, claws glinting, fangs bared.

…

Ashe opened her eyes, her muscles relaxing a degree as she registered the warm weight leaning into her and the gentle purr that thrummed through the big cat's body. Nidalee's pupils were huge now, almost entirely eclipsing the emerald of her irises.

"Mew!"

The white-haired Avarosan burst out laughing when a fuzzy head nuzzled into her side, a loud purr leaving the cougar as she pressed her sleek form against the elfin woman's legs. Still chuckling, she sank her hand into silky fur, stroking the cougar's broad head and rubbing the base of pointed ears until the purr escalated into what was practically a roar. She had always rather liked cats.

More pleased sounds left the big cat and she began nuzzling in earnest, knocking the AD Carry off-balance and onto her rump with an, _"Oomph!_"

"Murrr…"

Nidalee climbed into the archer's lap without hesitation, rubbing her head affectionately against the side of Ashe's face.

"Huh… Who would have thought you to be so friendly?" the Frost Archer mused, scratching under the cougar's chin. "Do you feel better?" She gasped as she found herself on her back, the warm, solid weight of the cougar blanketing over her slim form. A rough, wet tongue dragged over her face and she spluttered, waving the mage away. "Enough of that!"

As if that had been some magic phrase, the weight atop the archer diminished noticeably and, suddenly, there was a half-naked, raven-haired goddess straddling her waist, an arm braced on either side of the white-haired Carry's head. She was trembling, her teeth worrying her full bottom lip.

"You are _mine_, Avarosan. You are who I want—only you. It is a great insult to me that you would suggest another."

For some reason, the thought of belonging to the dark-skinned goddess wasn't an unpleasant one. And, while it was flattering to be wanted by such an exquisite woman... "You want me and so you throw javelins at me?"

A husky chuckle. "The sooner I had you off the field, the sooner I could have you to myself."

... The huntress was cunning indeed. Still— "Nidalee—"

"Now is the time to act."

She was persistent—Ashe would give her that. Before she could argue, however, a well-muscled thigh slid between hers and pressed against her core through the thin cloth of her tights, causing her to hiss and shiver, her hips bucking of their own volition. "_Ah…_ Don't—"

"Shush," Nidalee commanded, giving the Avarosan's collarbone a punishing nip. "No more words."

* * *

How in the world…

Nidalee, the wild temptress hailing from the Kumungu Jungle, was completely and utterly naked, the triangle of curls that covered the entrance to her womanhood hanging before the Frost Archer's face, and the admittedly tantalizing musk of her arousal driving the gentle monarch to the point of actually losing patience. She couldn't move, however, because the huntress's shins pinned her arms down while the woman used sharp nails to tear apart the dark blue one-piece outfit Ashe wore—

"Is that entirely necessary?"

The Bestial Huntress grunted, finally shredding the cloth enough to peel the complicated garb away from pale flesh. Once she had gotten Ashe good and naked, she wasted no time in nuzzling milky peaks, lapping circles around the pebbled areola of a pale pink nipple that soon stood at attention. She tweaked its twin, purring as the archer's fingers entwined in long, dark tresses; the resulting vibration made Ashe gasp and arch, the sweet spot between her legs throbbing longingly.

Okay… Maybe she _could _lend the huntress a hand.

"_Mm…_" she moaned happily as the other woman's tongue twisted against hers, a devious plan rising from the lust that burned hotly in her clever mind like a phoenix from the ashes. Though the cougar was shorter and had a fuller, heavier frame, she used that to her advantage, flipping the brunette onto her stomach and pinning her down by her wrists, the cougar's full rear cocked up and pressed into her pelvis.

"Archer…" the dark-skinned beauty moaned, wriggling against the Freljord monarch. She mewled eagerly as a warm hand skimmed down her front, pausing to knead a full breast and tug at dusky nipples, before sliding over the flat, muscled expanse of her stomach to trace teasingly over dark curls.

Gods above her body was incredible.

"Please, call me 'Ashe,'" she husked, toying with the wetness she found there, her own body heating to impossible levels as that full, perfect rear ground into her.

The glorious friction it created combined with the purred, "_Ashe…!" _had the AD Carry moaning low in her throat, her fingers sliding down to curl inside of velvet heat and plumb the depths of a tight, pulsating snatch. Each steady, deep thrust caused Nidalee to grind against the archer's core and Ashe leaned in to bite the smooth, silken flesh of the brunette's shoulders, reveling in the gasps and moans the pricks of pain-pleasure tore from her throat.

She had read somewhere that cougars loved to be dominated, but she hadn't been expecting such rewarding results: the caster was riding her hand for all she was worth, the velvet walls of her feminine channel quivering and clenching around the archer's long fingers until—

A snarl left Nidalee and she bucked, whirling swiftly to snatch the Avarosan's hood and pin the white-haired woman down on her back; a thigh was shoved between Ashe's and she cried out, the rough, unexpected friction creating bolts of pleasure that melted her nerve endings to a molten mess of ecstasy and hoarse, eager cries.

Not to be outdone, she returned her fingers to the wonderful satin heat of the cougar's sex, plunging in as far as she could go and hammering into the far wall, her vision swimming with multi-coloured lights as sharp nails dragged along her back, shredding the last of the dark blue fabric and breaking her skin in one long, intense flash of agony-ecstasy.

She came with a scream, hard, and Nidalee wasn't far behind with a feral yowl that made the walls tremble, their sweat slick bodies writhing in an urgent attempt to prolong the maelstrom of pleasure as it whirled to consume them.

* * *

"That…"

Nidalee made a soft sound of agreement, stroking the archer's hair gently. Her hand brushed against something warm and wet on the Avarosan's back and she released a displeased hiss as Ashe flinched. Her fingers feathered over the long, deep marks she had left behind in her excitement, lingering regretfully. "Sorry."

"Mm… I do not mind." The Freljord sat up a bit, meeting those dark emerald eyes. The beast within had calmed—for now, anyway. "I, um…" She blushed. "Liked it."

"Did you?" The mage's palms flashed red as _Primal Surge _caused pale skin to knit itself together and soon there was no trace of the wounds.

"Mhmm…"

A playful, mischievous grin curved the cougar's lips and she reached up, twining her fingers in long white tresses and pulling the Frost Archer in for a deep kiss. When they parted, she purred, "Stay with me, Avarosan. I have much to show you."

The untamed hunger had returned to her gaze, but there was something else there as well: affection.

"Ashe," the archer corrected gently, cuddling into the Bestial Huntress's nubile form. "I believe I can spare a moment."

That "moment" would last until the moon faded into the cerulean sky.

**-Fin-**


End file.
